In a wireless cellular communication system, discussion on a transmission/reception method capable of reducing latency as much as possible is in progress. In particular, according to the method, data is transmitted as soon as possible within a short time period using a short TTI (transmission time interval) for a service/UE sensitive to latency and a response is transmitted within a short time period in response to the data. On the contrary, it is able to transmit/receive data using a longer TTI for a service/UE less sensitive to latency. For a service/UE sensitive to power efficiency rather than latency, it may be able to repeatedly transmit data using the same low power or transmit data by more extending a TTI. The present invention proposes a method transmitting or receiving uplink control information that enables the operations above to be performed.